lizziemcguirefandomcom-20200215-history
Bad Girl McGuire
Bad Girl McGuire is the eleventh episode of the first season of Lizzie McGuire. Summary Gordo and Miranda come to the rescue when Lizzie takes a turn to the dark side. Meanwhile, Matt celebrates having his bedtime revoked. Synopsis In math class, punked-out troublemaker Angel puts gum in Lizzie's hair, then tries to cheat off her test paper. The teacher is annoyed with the distractions and sends them both to detention. Lizzie is nervous about entering the detention hall for the first time and facing Angel again, but she actually finds that the experience is a different one for her--almost fun. When she gets home, Jo is mad at her for not calling about being late. Lizzie lies about where she's been and says she was working on a school project. At school Lizzie begins dressing like Angel and hanging with her. She leaves campus to buy lunch and forges a note from her doctor to cover it up. Angel invites her to a party on Friday. When Lizzie later discovers there will be high school boys at the party (and no parents!), she's secretly worried. Gordo and Miranda decide that Lizzie needs an intervention, so they sit her down and make her watch a video they've made, "Before They Were Bad Girls." Miranda plays the part of Jo in the video, while Gordo portrays Sam. Lizzie is impressed that her friends would go to all the effort for her, and grudgingly admits that being bad is a lot of hard work. She tells Gordo and Miranda that she'll spend next Friday with them and puts Angel back in her place. Meanwhile, with Matt Meanwhile, Matt celebrates when he thinks he's manipulated Jo into an agreement to cancel his bedtime, allowing him to stay up as late as he wants. After several nights of staying up late without supervision, Matt soon begins collapsing at school from exhaustion. Everything comes to a head when he leaves for school one morning half asleep, still wearing his pajamas. Contrite, he asks for his old bedtime back. Trivia *This episode was filmed on November 9 - 12, 2000. *The first appearance of the drama teacher, Mr. Escobar. *Angel gives Lizzie the nickname "Frizzy," or "Frizz," in this episode. *Some still photos of Lizzie helping a little old lady across the street are shown, and the woman looks suspiciously like the woman who has appeared in stills in other episodes as Nana, Lizzie's grandmother. *Some real-life pictures of Hilary Duff as a younger girl are seen in the "intervention" video Gordo and Miranda made. *Angel refers to dweebs and geeks as "double E's." *Anson Williams, who directed this episode, played "Potsie" Weber for years on the sitcom, Happy Days. Since his days on that show, he has been most active as a television director. Pop Culture Matt's dance *This is an homage Tom Cruise's famous dance scene in the movie Risky Business.Risky Business Dance clip The recording used here of "Old Time Rock and Roll" is by someone other than Bob Seger, though. ---- Gordo: I love the smell of pop quizzes in the morning! *This is a reference to a quote by Lt. Col. Bill Kilgore (played by Robert Duvall) in the Vietnam War movie Apocalypse Now: I love the smell of napalm in the morning!Apocalypse Now at Wikipedia ---- Lizzie: Hang up, Beastie Boy! *The Beastie Boys were an American hip hop group.Beastie Boys at Wikipedia Goofs *In this episode, Lizzie lies to her mom, and has no trouble or difficulty doing it. But in the next episode, Between a Rock and a Bra Place, she says she can't lie to her mom, and then cracks under the pressure. *Nitpick: When Angel is putting gum in Lizzie's hair, Lizzie looks to the side at Miranda, but when the close up shot is shown of Angel pulling the gum back, Lizzie is looking straight ahead. *In the opening scene in the math class, it looks like the prop person opened up a box of pencils and gave every kid in the class a new one, they're all the same length, color, etc. *Lizzie serves her detention the same day it's assigned, though most schools give at least 24 hours notice before after-school detention can be served. *In the opening shots, Miranda's hair is held up in pigtails by several different-colored elastic bands. Later, near the detention room, the bands have been switched around. *At the start of the episode where the teacher is handing out the quiz, Gordo is wearing a light gray long-sleeved shirt underneath his button-down short-sleeved shirt. But in the hallway when Gordo and Miranda are walking Lizzie to detention, Gordo is wearing a short-sleeved t-shirt underneath his usual short-sleeved button-down shirt. Later when Gordo is talking to Lizzie and Miranda on the phone, he's in the long-sleeved shirt again. *When Lizzie first enters the detention room, there is a pink sticker with "Lizzie" printed on it stuck on her binder--but it's only visible in the shots with Mr. Escobar in them. When the camera goes back to Lizzie, the sticker is gone. The sticker disappears and reappears throughout the conversation. *When Mrs. Wortman hands out the test, Angel says, "Let me see your paper" and tries to cheat off Lizzie before she's had a chance to write anything down. Quotes Miranda: (sarcastically) Great. A pop quiz. Gordo: (sincerely and excitedly) Great! A pop quiz! ---- Angel: Hey, Frizz. Did you get the answers for the test from Gor-dork? Lizzie: OK. A, My name is Lizzie, not “Frizz”. (Angel looks puzzled at hearing that) B, Gordo’s no dork. He is one of my best friends. And C, I don’t cheat. ---- Matt: What's for dinner? Jo: What's for dinner? I'll tell you what's for dinner? Where have you been? Matt: Is that the new white meat? ---- Lizzie: She knows about some really cool stuff. Gordo: Like parole? External links *Bad Girl McGuire on Internet Movie Database *Bad Girl McGuire on TV.com References Category:Season 1